


The Neighbor

by Mystoryteller



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Badass Lexa, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Guns and shit, Humor, Past Rape/Non-con, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystoryteller/pseuds/Mystoryteller
Summary: Clarke is smitten for her hot new neighbor.....who just so happens to be an assassin.





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa stood in the middle of an empty loft on the upper east side of Manhattan, the view was to die for. She sighed contently as she brought the hot cup of coffee to her lips, and closed her eyes savouring the taste of the warm liquid.

The startling whimpers behind her caused Lexa to turned around with a grin, “oh good you’re awake”. She walked over to the bloody half naked man that was tied down to a chair, and set her cup down. Lexa stepped onto the plastic covering that kept his blood from spilling onto the floor.

“You passed out on me for a second there Roger...at least now I know how much pain you can take,” Lexa spoked as if she was having a regular conversation as she sat across from him.

“Please...please I don’t know nothing”, Roger pleaded as his tears mixed in with the blood on his face. 

“Woah..Roger”, she laughed. “I didn’t even ask you any questions yet. You lying to me already?” Lexa asked crossing her right leg over her left. Roger mustered up as much energy as he could to shake his head.

“Ok I’m gonna ask you one question.” Lexa leaned over in her seat. “And if you lie to me, I will stick you in a hole in the fucking desert ok?”. Lexa had the type of stare that would make Medusa look away. Roger nodded his head quickly.

“Good…..where is the usb drive with the launch code.”

“I- I hid it”

“Yeah no fucking shit Roger...where did you hide it”, she asked impatiently.

Roger closed his eyes for a second, the pain in his body was becoming too much to bear, “you don’t want to know where I hid it.”

Lexa furrowed her brow in confusion. “I kinda need to know where you hid it”

The man shook his head, “Lexa please do-”

“Tell me where the fucking drive is before I put a bullet down your throat”.

“It’s in my ass.” Roger blurted out as he avoided eye contact with Lexa. The young woman leaned back stunned in her seat.  
“It’s in….your ass?” she asked slowly. Roger nodded his head as drips of his blood and snot leaked from his nose. 

“Like at just the base or?”. Lexa asked trying to clarify. Her mind still stuck on the fact that the codes for missile launches, are currently sitting in the anus of a 39 year old middle aged man. Roger looked up at Lexa, the shame evident in his eyes.

“No...it’s deep in there”. Lexa rubbed her temple for a second before getting up out of her seat and walking over to the table that a few of her tools were laying on. She begrudgingly grabbed a clean pair of surgical gloves.

“Roger...I want you to know that this is gonna hurt me more than it hurts you”, she stated as she began slipping hands into the gloves. Roger began shaking his head faster. 

“Dear God Lexa please…..please!!”.

*

Clarke sighed as the elevator in her apartment opened on her floor, her phone was placed between her ears and her shoulder as she riffled through her bag trying to find her keys. 

“Mom...I don’t need you trying to set me up with anyone at the hospital…….I am more than capable of finding a date for myself”, she stared at a couple boxes adjacent to her apartment door in confusion. The apartment across from hers has been empty for a while.

Clarke finally fished her keys out from the bottom of her bag, just as the most angelic voice she had ever hear began to speak. 

“Oh..sorry about the boxes. I’ll get them out of your way soon”. Clarke looked up and was immediately entrapped with the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. The woman in front of her was a little bit taller than Clarke was, with long brown curly hair that looked like clouds. 

Clarke immediately became aware of the fact that she still had her scrubs on, and her hair was in a messy bun. She’s pretty sure she still had blood on her scrubs. The woman in front of her smiled and held out her hand.

“I’m Lexa your new neighbor”. Clarke hung up the phone on her mom who was still in the middle of telling her she needed to find someone, and reached out taking Lexa’s hand in hers.  
“I’m Clarke, I live across from you”, she said dumbfoundedly. Lexa laughed and nodded her head.

“Yeah I know that”.

Clarke mentally shot herself in the foot, “of course you knew that..sorry it’s been a long day. I’m gonna uhm...I have to pee”. She hurriedly opened the door to her apartment and rushed in closing the door behind her. 

“......ok”, Lexa mumbled to herself and began sliding the last few boxes of her stuff into her new apartment.

Clarke groaned and leaned her head back against her door, “I have to pee? Seriously?” she berated herself.

“That was almost too painful to watch,” the other voice in the apartment caught Clarke a bit in surprised, she quickly looked up to see her best friend and roommate standing in front of her eating a bowl of cereal.

“O?...how long have you been standing there”, Clarke asked as she hung her bag up on the hook in the hallway.

“Long enough to know that, that was the saddest thing I have ever seen in my life”.  
Her friend laughed as she shoved another spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

Clarke narrowed her eyes at her, “I hope you choke on that”.

Octavia rolled her eyes and followed Clarke as she made her way down the hallway and towards her bedroom. “So what do you think of the new neighbor?”

Clarke groaned as she entered her room and flung herself onto her bed, “She is literally the most attractive woman I’ve ever met.”

Octavia scoffed. “How can you possibly say that after being in my presence?”, she asked teasingly. Clarke rolled her eyes but laughed anyways.

“You’re stupid….but seriously O, I think she’s an angel”.

Octavia waved her off, “I think you’re gay and horny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little flashback of the beginning of how Lexa as we know her came to be. Plus Clarke bakes cookies.

_10 years ago_

The bailiff cleared his throat, "All rise". He spoke in a clear voice, the entire court room besides the judge stood up. "Department one of the superior court is now in session. Judge Kane presiding. Please be seated."

Everyone in the courtroom took their seats again, as the judge fixed his glasses on his face. He spent a couple seconds looking over the papers in front of him, when this case first hit his desk Kane was absolutely repulsed. He had no idea that a 15 year old could be so....cruel.

"Good Morning ladies and gentlemen, calling the case of the People of the state of Ohio versus Alexandria Woods." Kane looked over his desk at the 15 year old in the orange jumpsuit staring right back at him.

Normally when kids this young came into his courtroom there is a lot of crying, and begging going on. This Alexandria girl didn't show an ounce of emotion, she never looked away from him either. Kane would never admit it but...this child instilled a bit of fear in him.

His eyes gazed over the room. "Are both sides ready?", he asked.

The district attorney and Lexa's sad excuse of a public defender both let the judge know that they were ready. Everything after that a blur, from the jury being sworn in, to her public defender forgetting her name during his opening argument. 

Lexa knew she was fucked..she accepted that. When she was called up to the stand by the district attorney, the 15 year old held her shoulders back and kept her head up. No one was going to see her sweat no matter how fucked up this whole thing was.

The clerk placed the bible in front of her and told her to raise her right hand, "do you promise that the testimony you shall give in this case before this court shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. So help you God."

"I do"

"Please state your first and last name."

"Alexandria Woods."

"You may be seated."

 

*

Present day

 

"Nope I lied....THIS is the saddest thing I have ever seen in my life." Octavia said as Clarke pulled the cookies out of the microwave. Lexa has been living next for exactly 2 weeks and 4 days now....not that Clarke has been keeping track or anything.

Clarke rolled her eyes as she placed the tray of cookies down on the counter, "I'm just trying to make our neighbor feel welcomed in a new building Octavia." she explained. 

Octavia scoffed, "since when do you care whether our neighbors feel welcomed or not. You don't even like the people in this building". Clarke fanned the  cookies with her mitten and shrugged.

"I'm trying to be a better neighbor....starting with the hot hot brunette next door", she replied in a small voice. Octavia simply shook her head at her best friend. 

"I raised you better than this."

Clarke placed with freshly baked cookies in an empty container and walked towards the front door, Octavia yelled out.

"Try not to lose your panties on your way to her door."

"Suck my ass!"

 

Clarke knocked on the front door of Lexa's apartment and quickly ran her fingers through her hair, she may or may not have spent the last 30 minutes straightening it. When she didn't get a response she knocked again, this time a little bit harder. 

The young resident realized she probably looked like an idiot standing in the hallway, holding a small container of freshly baked chocolate chipped cookies. Clarke gave up and turned around to back into her apartment, just as Lexa's door swung open.

"I thought I heard someone knocking", Lexa said a little out of breathe. Clarke turned back around to find Lexa standing there...in the hallway....in tights and a sports bra....with a heaving chest. The Lord was testing her.

Clarke made a noise, she's not very sure what that noise was but she definitely made a noise. "I uhm..I baked you some abs- cookies!...I baked you some cookies." She held the container up.

Lexa was a little taken back, no one has ever made her cookies before. She smiled and took the container out of Clarke's hands, "Wow you didn't have to do that Clarke thank you."

Clarke smiled and shrugged it off, "eh it was nothing, I bake cookies all the time." That was a stone cold lie and she knew it.

"Uhm would you like to come in?..and maybe have some?" asked Lexa.

"Yes." Clarke replied eagerly. Lexa stepped back and let her new neighbor into the apartment, closing the door behind her. Clarke glanced around, there were still unpacked boxes everywhere.

Lexa placed the cookies on the kitchen counter before turning to Clarke, "excuse the mess...I've been trying to unpack but work just keeps me so busy."

"Oh what do you do?", Clarke asked as she walked over to the counter.

Lexa stopped for a beat, "I'm uhm...I'm in human affairs."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really getting into the groove of this, yaay me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves a good bar throw down right?

Clarke curled her legs under her on the couch as she laughed at Lexa’s story. “Ok that did not happen.” she said between breathes. Lexa nodded her head, biting into another cookie.

“I swear that it did!”, she exclaimed. “In my defense I was 12 and it was a dare so I had to do it.” Lexa stated shrugging as she leaned back on the couch. It’s been about 2 hours since Clarke knocked on her door, and somehow the two girls made there way from the kitchen to the living room.

Clarke giggled, “even though there is a big possibility that you might end up in the hospital.” she stated.

Lexa nodded, “those are the risks that I am willing to take to prove that I am the queen of truth or dares.”  Clarke's response was cut off by the sound of Lexa’s phone ringing.

Lexa sighed and picked her phone up of the coffee table, “I’m sorry this is work I gotta take this”. Clarke nodded and stood up from the couch, stretching her legs out.

“Oh yeah no problem...I should probably get out of your hair anyways.” She smiled shyly and awkwardly waved at Lexa before she began walking towards the front door.

“Hey Clarke?”, Lexa called out to her.

She spun around, “Huh?”.

“Thank you for the cookies...they were great. And the conversation was really great too.” Lexa smiled at her softly. Clarke felt her cheeks warm up, and moved a strand of hair out of her face.

“It was my pleasure.” , the young surgeon turned back around and made her way out of Lexa’s apartment. Lexa closed her eyes for a second before bringing the persistent phone to her ears.

“Yeah?”, she answered. 

“Heeeey you in the mood to hurt people today?”. Raven spoke from the other side of the phone.

“When is that ever not a mood?”, Lexa replied almost offended. Raven rolled her eyes as she typed away on her laptop.

“OK I’m sending you details right now, try not to stick your hands in anyone's asshole this time okay”, her friend said. Lexa rolled her eyes, listening to Raven laugh on the other side of the phone. She was never gonna be able to live that down. 

“OK I think it’s time we move on from that.”

Raven laughed, “oh we are never moving on from that babe. That will live on forever”

“I hate you.” . Lexa put her friend on speaker phone and opened the message, she glanced over the details of the job. Making her way toward the master bedroom dragging her feet a little.

She pulled a large case out from under her bed, and punched in the security code in. She opened the case and stared down at her small collection of weapons, due to the quick move Lexa could only take a small portion of her handguns, hand grenades and a couple knives. 

Raven’s voice echoed through the phone. “Ok so Nikolai Dumbrovsky is gonna be at the snake eye bar tonight with a couple of his guys. The bounty on his head is currently at 9 million...damn someone really wants this guy dead.”

Lexa placed a couple weapons of her choice that was perfect for close up interactions on the bed, “who the fuck even is this guy?”. She asked as she made her way towards her closet.

Sounds of just Raven tapping away on her computer on the other end of the phone could be heard, before Raven spoke again.

“Ah..here we go. Nikolai Dumbrovsky….very popular among disgusting pigs. Made most of his money kidnapping and selling kids into the sex trade.” Raven revealed.

Lexa’s back grew rigid for a second as she processing this new information. Raven cleared her throat., misinterpreting Lexa’s silence. 

“Hey if you want Anya to take it I’m su-”, she tried to say but Lexa cut her off.

“I can handle it.” she spoke calmly. Walking away from the phone and towards her walk in closet, she began looking for an outfit to wear. 

 

*

The Snake Eye bar hid in the corner of east new york brooklyn, filled with criminals and low life pieces of shits. Lexa has decided that Nikolai was the biggest piece of shit of them all. 

She sat in the back of the bar under a light cloud of smoke, in a black dress with a low neckline hugging her body in all the right places. She traced her middle finger around the rim of her drink. Whisky on the ice.

Lexa took a sip of her drink as she surveyed the room, Nikolai had entered the bar almost 20 minutes ago with about 4 other guys who followed him straight to the back of the bar. He was about 5’10, medium build with a nasty scar on his face. Scary looking fucker if she was being honest. They disappeared behind the only other door in the bar. 

She checked her watch and downed the rest of her drink, before standing up and fixing her dress. Lexa gripped her purse as she walked to the back room, pushing her body against the door she entered the room and almost fell straight on her ass.

The five men turned to the newfound interruption, one of them quickly reached for their gun. Lexa stumbled into the room giggling and slurring her words.

“Oh shit...wha? This doesnot look like a bafroom.” she held her hands up to help balance herself.

The men in the room shared a look towards each other before Nikolai stood up from the table in middle of the room that was covered in pictures. “The bathroom is not in here.” his Serbian accent was thick. 

2 of the men took a couple steps closer to her, as Lexa leaned her back against the door. “Will one of you very nice men...show me where the bathroom is please.” she pouted trying to keep her head up.

The men shared a look around each other, each thinking the same thing. Lexa didn’t miss the head nod Nikolai gave to the man closest to her. Lexa casually reached into her purse as the man approached her with the sleaziest smile she had ever seen.

“Don’t worry sweetheart...we’ll get you to the bathroom.” he placed a hand on her elbow. Lexa leveled her stare at him.

“I think you’ll need it more than me.”, the slur in her voice was completely gone now and she quickly pulled her sale claw knife out of her purse and in one swift movement Lexa slit his throat.

Before the other men could even comprehend what was happening, Lexa pulled the Glock 26 out of her purse before it hit the floor. She let out 3 shots all hitting the rest of Nikolai’s men in point blank range. The silencer on her gun came in handy.

Nikolai watched in horror as the bodies his men in the floor, “WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?”. He yelled out as he tried to put as much space between them as possible.

Lexa kept her gun trained on him, “My name is Alexandria Woods I work for a secret organization known as Polis. Most importantly I make a living getting rid of trash like you.” she eased towards him.

Nikolai whimpered as he fell to his knees. “Please...whatever they are giving you I’ll double it.” Lexa rolled her eyes, she had never seen a more pathetic excuse of a man in her life. 

“Tell me...did the children that you sold for profit beg for their lives too?”, she asked aiming the gun directly as his forehead. Nikolai continued to cry and beg for his life.

“Please I will give you anything...please don’t kill me.” he pleaded.

“Anything?” asked Lexa.

Nikolai nodded eagerly, “anything”.

Lexa gestured towards the table that had pictures of people scrawled all over it. “I want you to write down the name of everyone you’ve ever sold a child too.”

Nikolai stared up at her like she was crazy, “are you out of your mind?? I can- AARGH”.

The butt of Lexa’s gun connected to his temple, “WRITE DOWN THE FUCKING NAMES”.

The kidnapper pulled himself up to the table, his head spinning from the hit. He flipped over photo and began writing down names, Lexa moved to stand behind him...her gun pressed firmly to the back of his neck.

Nikolai sniffled, as he wrote the last name down. “There….that is all the people that I know. Will you let me go now?”. Lexa snatched the list off the table and scanned it over. Some of the names on this were familiar, she grinned.

“It was a pleasure doing business with you Nikolai.”, She pulled the hammer back on her gun in an instant a bullet ripped through the front of Nikolai’s forehead. 

*

Bye the time Lexa made it back to her apartment it was closer to midnight, she took her heels of in the elevator up to her floor and leaned her head against the wall. Watching the numbers go up until the elevator finally dinged.  

She stopped shortly down the hallway and smiled softly. Clarke was standing by the garbage shoot in spongebob onesie and reading glasses Lexa didn’t think she had ever seen anything cuter in her life.

Clarke turned to look at her, “Lexa!”.

The young assassin giggled, “don’t you look cozy”.

Clarke stared down at her attire and bounced on her heels a little, “It’s really cozy actually. You look stunning.”

Lexa smiled wider.“Thank you”. Her and Clarke walked shoulder to towards their apartment doors. 

“Well goodnight…”Clarke said as she began to open her door. 

“Do you want to hang out sometimes",Lexa blurted out. Clarke turned her head so fast, she had to put ice on her neck later on that night.

“Uhm yeah!”. She responded in a voice much higher than her original tone. “Yes! I would love to hang out!”.

Lexa laughed at her enthusiasm, “great….well I gotta go to bed before I pass out”.

“Goodnight Lexa.”

“Goodnight Clarke.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of chapters saved lol I'm gonna try and upload them when I can, since I have some free time right now . I'm looking to update every 3-4 days. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter is gonna be focused on Clarke and Lexa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S NOT A DATE!!

Lexa opened the door before Raven even raised her hands to knock, “we have a problem”. Lexa stated half dressed as she hastily walked back to her bedroom. Raven followed closely behind her.

“Uhm….what the hell is going on?”, she asked. Raven was a little worried, the last time Lexa had a ‘problem’ they had to relocate her. There were different articles of clothes strewn all over her bed and floor.Raven picked up a bra and threw it over the chair by Lexa's dresser.

Lexa stood in a pair of black jeans that made her ass look great and a black lace bra, “I’m going out for drinks with the cute cute neighbor from next door and I have absolutely nothing to wear” she fussed.

“Clarke or Octavia?”, asked Raven.

Lexa turned around quickly, “how do you know the-”.

Raven laughed, “what you think Indra didn’t have me do a background check on everyone in this building, before moving you in?” she asked rhetorically. Raven pushed some of her clothes out of the way and took a seat on her bed.

“So where are you guys going?”

Lexa sighed and turned to look back at her closet, “That little lounge on 5th, that makes those awesome martini’s.”

“Ooo I love that place.” said Raven. She got up from the bed and walked over to Lexa. “Ok you go finish your makeup and i’ll find you something to wear, cause you’re even stressing me out right now”

Lexa turned to her, “my makeup is finished.”

 Raven stared at her face for a second, “are you sure?”

 

*

Across the hall Octavia groaned as Clarke began stripping out of her 4th outfit of the night. “Oh my God dude, you look fine!”

“I can’t just look ‘fine’ O...I have to look great. This is the first date with my future wife we’re talking about here”, the young doctor stressed.

Octavia scrunched her face up in confusions, “wait...I didn’t know this was a date?”.

Clarke stopped, “Well…..if we’re being technical it’s not. Buuuut if everything goes as planned, this could be the set up for a future date.”, she explained as she pulled another dress from her closet.

Octavia was even more confused, “wait….is she even gay?”

Clarke stopped for a second, “yes?”

“Is that an answer or a question.”, asked Octavia.

A panicky feeling began to settle in Clarke’s stomach, “of course she’s gay...she has to be right? I mean I think I would know if she was straight.”

Octavia chuckled, “no offense babe...but you don't exactly have the best gaydar.”

Clarke scoffed, “what are you talking about? My gaydar is amazing.”

“You thought Bellamy was gay for like 2 years!” Octavia argued.

“Ok in my defense he had bangs! What straight man over the age of 21 have bangs Octavia?” she argued.

The younger Blake quickly came to her big brothers defense, “Ok first of all they were tendrils!”. Clarke rolled her eyes as she slipped into a black sheer long sleeved dress.

“What do you think?”, she asked her roommate as she did a little twirl. Octavia smiled in approval.

“If she wasn’t gay before….she definitely will be after she sees you in that”.

 

*

“Wow”, was all Lexa could say when Clarke opened the door after the first knock. Clarke giggled as she switched her balance on her heels. Lexa stood in front of her in a pair of black high waisted pants,  that complimented her shape greatly. And a white silk cami shirt that Raven said was perfect because it showed off her boobs.

“You look pretty wow yourself,” she responded. Lexa felt like a schoolgirl on her first date.

Raven came into view behind Lexa and leaned against the door frame, “all thanks to moi.” She boasted.

Lexa rolled her eyes, “uhm Clarke this is my best friend Raven...Raven this is Clarke”. Clarke smiled and waved slightly.

“It’s nice to meet you Raven”

“Likewise”.

“Ugh you guys are still here?” Octavia walked up behind Clarke. “You’re gonna be late for your date.”

“It’s not a date.” Both Clarke and Lexa said at the same time.

“We’re just hanging out.” Lexa added.

Raven laughed, “oh is that why you spent like the last two hours trying to find the perfect outfit to wear? Cause you’re just hanging out?”.

If looks could melt, Raven would be nothing but a wet spot right now. Octavia joined it.

“Oh you should have seen this one.” She pointing to Clarke. “She was so nervous she took like 3 showers”.

Clarke whispered under her breathe, “I’m going to kill you.”

Both Lexa and Clarke turned to look at each other, with cheeks tinted pink. 

Lexa talked over Raven and Octavia who were still laughing, “ok let’s get out of here before I strangle them”.

“Trust me I wouldn’t mind that”, Clarke replied. They began walking to the elevator, but not before Lexa had the chance to flip Raven off.

Octavia introduced herself once her laughter stopped, “I’m Octavia by the way”. She held out her hand

“Raven.” she reached out and shook Octavia’s hand.

“So is your best friend as gay as my best friend?”, asked Raven.

Octavia let out a hearty laugh, “Oh you have no fucking idea.”

 

*

“Once again I just wanted to apologize for earlier, sometimes Raven doesn’t have a filter”, Lexa apologized for the 3rd time that night since they sat down at the bar.

Clarke laughed, “Lexa it’s fine, Octavia wasn’t any better”.

“Why are we friends with them again?” Lexa joked.

Clarke laughed, “I honestly don’t know”.

As the night went on, Clarke and Lexa migrated from the stools at the bar to sitting on the same sides of a small booth in the back. Clarke was funny and smart, and she talks with her hands. Lexa didn’t even know what the hell they were talking about at this point, all she knew was that Clarke had sunshine in her smile and she was in so much trouble.

“I can’t believe they thought we were going on a date”, Clarke laughed as she took a sip of her mimosa.

“I know right...I am waaay out of your league”, Lexa joked.

Clarke scoffed, “oh please you would be lucky to go on a date with all of this sexiness.” She gestured to herself, her words slurring a bit.

Lexa countered. “Right because your spongebob onesie was sooooo sexy”.

Clarke grinned, “I knew you wanted me”. She was clearly on the verge of being very drunk.

Lexa shook her head and checked the time, it was almost 2 in the morning. She looked up from their booth for the first time since they sat down, the bar was practically empty except for the bartender that was wiping down the bar. “I think it’s time we get out of here”, she said.

Clarke whined, “nooooo I don’t want to leave yet”. She pouted. It took everything in Lexa not to lean over and kiss that pout away.

“Clarke I’m pretty sure the bar is closing, plus I think we need to get you some fresh air”, she informed her friend.

Clarke sighed dramatically, “fiiine”.

Lexa rolled her eyes and slid out of the booth. She took Clarke’s stretched hand and helped her slide out of the booth, Clarke stood up before Lexa had the chance to take a step back. Clarke gripped Lexa’s hand tighter to keep her in place, she channeled her newfound drunken confidence to say the first thing that popped into her head.

“You smell like strawberries and your smile is pretty”, she will kick herself in the ass for that tomorrow.

Lexa smiled warmly, “that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me Clarke”.

It was closer to 4 by the time they made it back to their apartment, Clarke held her heels in her hands as they walked of the elevator on their floor. 

“I had a really nice time tonight Lexa.”

“Me too...we should do it more often”.

“I would like that”, Clarke smiled. “But I get to pick the place next time.”

They stopped in front of their doors and turned to each other.

Lexa cleared her throat, “well….I guess this is goodnight”.

Clarke smiled softly, “I guess so”.

Neither girl made any attempt to move though. Clarke sucked in a deep breathe before leaning over and kissing Lexa on the cheek.

“Goodnight!”, she quickly let herself into her apartment before Lexa could even comprehend what just happened, Lexa stood frozen in place.

Her fingers gently grazed the spot where Clarke’s lips were, she let herself into her apartment into a daze.

Lexa dropped her keys and her purse down on the kitchen counter and sighed.

 

“I am so fucked.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is up yaaaay.
> 
> Lexa's outfit: https://i.pinimg.com/236x/c2/4e/62/c24e62eebb5c1033089d33a0b2ced58f.jpg
> 
> Clarke's outfit:https://xo.lulus.com/images/product/xlarge/2634862_503262.jpg


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whack jobs,lunches in hospital cafeteria's and a rambling Lexa"

Lexa cowered behind a wall as bullets flew past her, "I don't get it!" she spoke into her ear peace. "I mean...we've hung out like 6 times already in the last month and nothing!". She peaked around the wall and jumped back just in time for a bullet to fly right past her head. She had a meeting with an arms dealer by the name of Elijah, that quickly turned into a shooting match in a10th floor hotel room of the Waldorf hotel.

Lexa knew that this was a disaster when she walked into a room and there were about 10 bald headed dudes with guns, with their eyes trained on her. Everything was going fine until Elijah took it upon himself to point a gun in her face, and then everything went to shit.

"Maybe she's waiting on you to make the first move", Raven spoke from the other side of the ear peace, typing away furiously on her laptop. "Do you really wanna be having this conversa- on your right!".

A gun man ran out from behind the other side of the wall on Lexa's right, she quickly raised her gun and fired two shots into his chest, "you never wanna talk about my feelings." Lexa huffed. Raven simply rolled her eyes, she was trying to find a way to get her friend out of this because Lexa being Lexa could never complete an assignment without shooting or torturing someone.

"Well if you had just stick to the damn plan, we could have been talking about your feelings without men fucking shooting at you!", Raven stressed. Lexa rolled her eyes, she was always being blamed for things around here.

"Ok...this is getting boring", Lexa pulled a grenade from the strap on her chest. There were 10 men in the room when she walked in and now she down to 6, she pulled the safety pin ring off and peaked around the corner.

"I hope they didn't pay extra for the safety deposit". Lexa mumbled before lifting the safety clip and throwing the hand grenade around the wall, she quickly bend down and covered her ears as the blast went off. Debris flew all around her as the bright light from the blast faded, the bullets came to a stop.

Lexa slowly stood up and walks out from behind a wall that now had a whole in it, she hopped over a leg and walked towards the middle of the room. Elijah who was barely clinging on to his life tried to crawl out of the room slowly, there were sirens being heard in the distance.

"I thought we were friends Elijah...I thought we had a mutual understanding." Lexa walked behind him. Elijah slowly rolled onto his back, wiping some blood with the back of his hands from his mouth.

"Sorry Lexa....but the bounty was too good to give up". Elijah breathed out and winced. Lexa stopped mid step as she gripped the her gun tighter in her hand.

"What bounty?", she asked.

Elijah laughed through the pain, "Oh you didn't know? Someones got a 5 million bounty on your head."

Lexa pressed her finger against the ear peace, "are you hearing this?". 

Raven quickly opened an encrypted window on her laptop and logged into a corner on the dark web. She gasped, "your name was added last night".

"By who?".

"It just says X.....who the fuck is X?", Raven asked mostly to herself.

"Do you think you can find out?".

"of course I can but it's gonna take some time.....get out of there Lexa. Cops are already in the building." stressed Raven.

Elijah began wheezing on the floor, "lo- looks like....your......time...is coming to an end."

Lexa grinned down at him, "no...but yours definitely is." She aimed the gun and shot him once in the head before running out of the room.

*

Clarke finished up the last of her report before handing it off to the nurses station, she was in the middle of a 15 hour shift and she literally felt like she wanted to die. Between her patients needing attention every 5 minutes, and the incoming flood they had earlier because some psychopath apparently let a bomb off in some hotel she was desperately in need of a bed.   

Clarke figured she could get at least an hours rest in the on call room before she was needed again. "Uhm Doctor Griffin?"

A young nurse stopped her before she could get to the on call room, Clarke turned around with a scowl. "what?"

"There is a Lexa Woods here to see you", he said before turning and going back to whatever it is that he was doing.

Clarke quickly pulled her hair out of the messy bun and ran her fingers through them a couple times, she checked to make sure that her breathe at least ok before walking to the visitors section of the hospital.

Lexa stood waiting for her with a large brown paper bag in her hands, Clarke approached her with a smile.

"Lexa...hi!."

"hey....I was in the neighborhood and I thought you might be hungry." She held up the bag with a grin.

Clarke played with the bottom of her scrub top, "I'm starving....the cafeteria's this way". She said pointing behind her.

 

Lexa pulled the honey glazed turkey sandwich with bacon bits out of the bag and placed it on the table as they took a seat across from each other at the table, Clarke's mouth literally began to water. She hadn't eaten all day and this was just what she needed. She gratefully took the Snapple from Lexa's offering hand.

Clarke quickly bit into her sandwich and groaned, "Oh my God this is so good". Lexa laughed as she ate her sandwich at a slower pace.

"So how was your day?" asked Lexa.

Clarke wiped the corners of her mouth, "hell....I've been running around all day and then like 5 people came in with body parts missing!".

Lexa scrunched her face up in confusion, "what!?"

"Yeah...apparently some whack job let a whole bomb off at some hotel a couple blocks from here, injured a bunch of guys", Clarke was too busy on her sandwich to notice the look on Lexa's face.

"that....that's crazy uhm...do they know who did it?", asked Lexa. Her voice a little higher than usual.

Clarke shrugged, "they think that it was one of the men, supposedly there were a lot of guns found at the scene. Either way they can't know for sure because everyone they brought in today unfortunately passed away".

Lexa nodded, "wow....there are some crazy fucking people in this world".

Clarke nodded, "tell me about it".

Lexa avoided eye contact for the rest of their lunch. Their light conversation was interrupted by the sound of Clarke's pager going off, she sighed and took one last drink from her Snapple,"I'm being paged, I gotta go".

"Oh...ok", Lexa stood up and began throwing their garbage into the bag.

Clarke smiled at her, "thanks for the lunch Lexa....it was really sweet."

"Yeah well you make me cookies every 4 days..this is the least I could do," she joked.

Clarke shook her head, "I knew you only kept me around for the cookies." She waved goodbye to Lexa and began walking out of the cafeteria. Lexa quickly discarded the garbage and jogged a little to catch up with the Clarke.

"Hey Clarke?"

The young doctor stopped and turned around a little surprised, "yeah?"

Lexa cleared her throat, "uhm...we've been hanging out a lot lately and I could totally be reading this wrong, but I don't think that I am. And it's really rare for me to do these kind of things, I'm not usually the first one to put myself out like this. But you make me feel things, that I haven't felt in a long time and-"

Clarke quickly cut her off, "Lexa......just ask" Clarke didn't think it was possible for her to smile in wider, this was what she had been waiting since the brunette moved in next door.

"ok um". Lexa took in a deep breath. "Will you go on a date with-"

"YES!"

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini golfing and hallway kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAUTION: mentions of rape in the beginning of the chapter.

_10 Years ago_

Phillip, her public defender cleared his throat and fixed his cheap blue tie as he approached the witness box, Lexa sat upright...her back perfectly straight waiting to be questioned. He placed his hands in his pockets. "Lexa would you mind telling us exactly what happened on March 1st?", he asked.

Lexa ran her tongue over the cracks of her dry lips, "I had came home from school like any regular day when, it was raining...and foggy. You the know the type fog that makes your skin feel sticky?....My foster father Erik was home drinking like he normally did". Lexa twirled her thumbs around each other under the little desk in the witness box where no one could see.

"I had planned on ignoring him and going straight to my room like I usually did when he was drinking, but he stopped me before I could get to the stairs. He...he grabbed me by my forearm really tightly so that I wouldn't move?".

Phillip cut her off, "so he got physical with you? Had your foster father ever gotten physical with you before?".

Lexa nodded, "whenever Erik got drunk he got angry....he felt like the world robbed him of something and so he took it out on everyone around him, when he got tired of beating Cynthia...my foster mother" she clarified for the jury. "he began taking it out on me...but it didn't stop there".

"What do you mean?", Phillip asked.

Lexa didn't realize a tear had fallen from her eyes until the wet dot appeared on right leg of her orange jumpsuit. "Erik liked the power he got from making people cower before him...it turned him on being in control like that". Sniffs.

Phillip paused for a moment, "Lexa if you were being abused why didn't you tell an adult?".

The 15 year old let out an ironic laugh. "You think I didn't. The very first time Erik snuck into my bedroom I told Cynthia and you wanna know what she did? She told me that it was my fault....that if I didn't provoke him then he wouldn't do the things that he did." There was a murmur of conversations throughout the jury, faces painted with pity and sadness looked on as the poor defenseless little girl wiped a tear from her chin.

"All I wanted to do was go up to my room and sleep while I still could but he had other plans, he he threw me down on the floor in the middle of the living room and got on top of me......I knew Cynthia was home and I screamed....I begged for her to help me. I fought as hard as I could but it didn't make a difference.....he raped me and then left me in the middle of the living room floor to go back to his sports." She squeezed her fingers together.

"It took me a while but I finally dragged myself off the floor and I went into the kitchen......I grabbed the biggest knife I could find and I slit his throat. And I regret nothing". Lexa's piercing green eyes looked up to meet her lawyer, Phillip was lost for words. This kid scared the shit out of him.

 

**Present day**

Lexa stood outside the entrance of "Put Put Put Away" the outdoor mini golfing center was the perfect place for a first date, it was fun and they didn't have to worry about awkward dinner talks. Clarke was meeting her there any minute now and Lexa anxiously twirled her thumbs around each other. Her and Clarke have hung out a lot since she moved in next door, but never like this...no this was an actual date. A yellow cab pulled up in front of her and held her breathe, the back door open and out stepped the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. 

Clarke smiled brightly as she closed the door behind her, "hey sorry it took me so long there was a mini emergency at work." She explained though Lexa quickly shook her head.

"No worries....I just got here too." She lied. She showed up 20 minutes earlier than they planned. 

"You look really pretty Clarke." Lexa complimented as she walked closer and placed a soft kiss on the blondes cheek. Clarke blushed and looked down at her attire, she barely had time to go home and change after the hospital. She practically reapplied her makeup in the back of the taxi. 

"I look plain."

Lexa quickly shook her, "You could never look plain...cmon lets go in". She smiled and turned around leading her date into the center where kids were running around to different sections of the golf course, and couples were enjoying their own dates. Clarke fell into step next to her as she tried to calm the rapid beating of her heart, she was on an actual date with the girl that she has been crushing on since the day she moved in next door. And it doesn't help that Lexa keeps throwing out compliments.

They walked over to the desk and Lexa quickly paid for two golf clubs and a basket of balls (heehee) before Clarke could protest. Lexa promised that she would let her pay for the snacks. To say that this was a good date would be an understatement, this is probably the best date that Clarke has ever been on. Lexa was clumsy and had horrible aim, not to mention the balance of a baby dear and Clarke had never seen anything cuter.

"You know you're supposed to put the ball in the whole." Clarke teased as Lexa missed her hole for the 5th time, they have been stuck on this course for the last 5 minutes.

"ok first of all...this course has had it out for me since the minute we stepped on it ". Lexa pouted and threw her golf club on the ground like a 5 year old. Clarke laughed and walked over to Lexa who was still pouting and handed her her club.

"Your form is all wrong." Clarke placed the ball in front of Lexa before moving to stand behind her. She tentatively placed her hands on Lexa's hips. "You don't mind if I tou-"

Lexa quickly cut her off, "no nope not at all...touch away". She said maybe a little too eager. She closed her eyes and silently berated herself for sounding so damn desperate. 

Clarke spoke lowly, "you have to turn your hips when you swing...like this". She demonstrated turning Lexa's hips slowly, "And separate your legs a little bit more". She added. Lexa gripped the club tightly in her palms, she could feel Clarke's breathe on the back of her neck. Not to mention Clarke had a permanent 'I just woke up' raspy voice that didn't make it any easier for Lexa to focus.  She cleared her throat and separated her legs like Clarke instructed, and lined up her shot. Clark smiled proudly as Lexa squealed once the ball sunk into the hole.

 

Lexa and Clarke sat down on a bench with two hot dogs in their hands an hour into the date, Clarke's smile hadn't left her face since she stepped out of the car, no matter how badly her cheeks burnt.

"So Lexa..."

"So Clarke..." She countered.

Clarke turned her body more towards Lexa, "I feel like we always talk about me when we hang out...tell me about yourself". Clarke could see this going the long term, she really could but before that happened she had to get to know her better.

Lexa took a bite of her hot dog to stall her answer for a couple sections, she knew that this conversation had to happen sooner or later, " well...I grew up in a small down in Ohio, worst place in the world. My parents passed away when I was really young, I was raised in the system, and I left town as soon as I turned 18 and never went back". Clarke opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, for a couple seconds.

"wow Lexa I-....i'm so sorry".

Lexa shook her head smiling softly, "It's fine.. really you have nothing to apologize for. Tell me something about you."

Clarke scrunched up her nose as she thought for a second. "hmm ok. Well I've lived in New York basically my entire life, my mom is a doctor and my dad Jake he works for the government." Lexa rested her elbow on the table and her chin in the palm of her hand.

"So did you always want to be a doctor? Like your mom?", she asked. 

Clarke grinned, "no...I was really into drawing when I was younger, I used to draw stick figures on the wall in our house. It used to drive my mom crazy but my dad swore I was the next Frida". Clarke laughed, causing a strand of hair that was tucked behind her ears to fall over the side of her cheeks. Lexa reacted, almost like second nature. She reached out and gently moved the hair back behind Clarke's ears. The young doctor forgets how to breathe. 

*

"Thank you for walking me home." Clarke joked as they stood in front of their apartment doors. Lexa let out a laugh, "Well what type of date would I be if I let you walk all the way home alone."

Clarke pretended to swoon, "such a gentlewoman". She leaned her back against her door, not wanting this date to be over. "I had a really good time today."

Lexa smiled softly, "me too....next time you get to pick the place."

Clarke raised a brow, "so their's gonna be a next time?"

"oh there better be...I need to redeem myself from that horrible game."

Clarke laughed, "yeah you really suck at mini golfing". Lexa couldn't do nothing but nod in agreement, cause Clarke was right. She wrung her hands together anxiously as she took a couple steps closer to the blonde.

"So sadly...this is the part where I bid you goodnight." Her voice, low. Clarke pushed herself off the door, so that she could be standing directly in front of Lexa.

"It doesn't have to end sadly." Offered Clarke, her eyes glancing over the other girls lips. Lexa cleared her throat as her feet took a small step forwards, against her will. 

"And how do you supposed we end this on a happier note? "She asked in a smaller voice.

Suddenly Clarke's lips were on her, with a tenderness that Lexa never knew existed until this moment. Her hand instinctively went to the back of Clarke's neck keeping her close where she needed to be. They kissed for what felt like hours but it was only seconds, and for those beautiful 38 seconds that they spent taking little breathes, between exploring each others mouth outside their apartment doors...nothing else mattered.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Octavia have each others numbers, Indra cares, Clarke just wants a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, I'm a double major so midterms have been murdering me. But enjoy, this is mostly a filler chapter. So I apologize if it's not so long.

It’s been exactly one week since the kiss happened, the best kiss that Clarke has ever received and now…..nothing. Between picking up more shifts at the hospital and whatever the hell it was that Lexa did for a living, the two girls barely saw each other since their date.

“Maybe I should make her some more cookies”, Clarke suggested as she paced the living room in her apartment much to Octavia’s annoyance. Her roommate rolled her eyes.

“That girl is one batch of cookies away from having diabetes”, Octavia responded from her position on the couch. Now that Clarke didn’t have work to keep her busy, all she seemed to focus on was Lexa. It was cute at first but if Octavia had to hear about Lexa one more time, she might seriously consider pressing a pillow over her best friends face as she slept.

Clarke kept on going, “I don’t get it...I mean we go on an awesome date, and then she turns around and kisses me like I’m the only thing that matters...but no call, no text, no nothing?”.

Octavia said, “lesbians man…..they’re the worst. Oh I have an idea” she sat up catching Clarke’s attention. The doctor stopped her pacing.

“Why don’t you just call her?”, Octavia suggested. 

Clarke scoffed, “Octavia please this is no time for jokes”. She dismissed that ridiculous idea and went back to thinking of ways to get in touch with Lexa. Octavia threw her hands up in defeat and just laid back down on the couch. She leaned over and grabbed her cell phone, texting the one person who would know what the hell Lexa has been up to.

 

*

Lexa sat in a conference room on the 24th floor of 432 Park Avenue, everyone that held any importance to her was sitting in that room but all Lexa could focus on was this magnificent view. She could see right into central park from this window. When Lexa was younger all she ever dreamed about was having a view like this from her own ho-

“Uhm hello Earth to Lexa!”, a voice pulled her out of her daydream. Lexa cleared her throat and sat up in her seat.

“Sorry Rave..continue”.

Raven nodded, “so as I was saying..whoever placed this bounty obviously knows how to use a computer, their IP address bounces to a different server every 5 seconds, now this could be almost impossible for any basic IT guy to figure out, but lucky for yall…. Raven Reyes aint no basic bitch” she grinned. 

Lexa grinned as everyone else rolled their eyes. Of course Raven had to gloat before she finally revealed how she fixed the problem. 

“Did you find the source or not Reyes”, and annoyed Anya asked from Lexa’s right. 

“Yes and no…..see because he’s using an IP bouncer it would be almost impossible to tell where the source is coming from but I do know that it is somewhere in Paris”, Raven pointed to the visual map in front of them that had red dots scattered across different countries.

“And how exactly does that help us?”, another agent asked.

Raven sighed, “well if y’all would let me finish! Then I would tell you”, she replied annoyed. Lexa let out a low chuckle because she knew that there was nothing Raven hated more than being interrupted.

“Raven please...continue”, Indra commanded from the head of the table. Raven nodded and turned her attention back to the screen.

“I inserted and IP reverse toolbox and basically backtracked the server until it bounced all the way back to the original server, almost like retracing your steps. I couldn’t pull a name but the bounty definitely originated from a laptop  in this town”, she pressed a couple keys on her ipad and the map became more condensed. Lexa tilted her head to the side.

“Le Marais?......why does that sound so familiar?”, asked Lexa.

Raven smiled at her, “because that’s where your first mission was, more specifically that’s where you took down this guy”. Raven pointed the clicker at the projector, a candid picture of someone Lexa has tried so hard to forget.

“Is that-”

“Raul Mocaddo? Yep”, Raven cut her off.

“Raul Mocaddo is 6 feet under with 4 bullets in his chest”. Anya stated.

Raven agreed, “yes but the organization that he was apart of is still up and running thanks to Raul’s last surviving son Mateo”.

“You think Mateo is the one that placed the bounty?”, Indra asked as she leaned back in her chair. Her back was straight and her face showed nothing, but Lexa knew Indra better than anyone else at this table. She knew the older woman, was worried for her.

Raven shrugged, “it’s the only thing that makes sense, i’ll get in touch with my contacts in Paris…..see what they know.”

Indra nodded, “ok I want a full report on my desk by tomorrow morning….meeting adjourned”. The sound of chairs scraping against the floor as the women stood up, was all that Lexa could hear. She sighed and went to stand up as the room emptied out, but Indra wasn’t done with her.

“Sit down”, Indra commanded softly. Lexa silently reclaimed her seat, and looked at her mentore. Indra’s features softened as she looked at the girl who’s life she saved all those years ago.

“How are you doing?”.

“Well besides the fact that everyone who knows how to aim a gun is currently trying to kill me?....Pretty good”.

“Don’t be a smartass”, Indra berated her. Lexa folded her arms over her chest and stared down at the wooden table, almost like a petulant child. 

Indra sighed, “I want you to be careful Lexa...this is serious. The last time there was a bounty placed on someone in our organization-”

“I found my fiance’s head on a park bench…..yeah I remember”, Lexa stood up from her seat this time more aggressively and exited the conference room. She felt like she couldn't breathe, like someone had sucked all the air out of room. 

Raven looked up from the pad in her hands at the sound of the conference room door being opened, she sighed as she watched Lexa hastily walked towards the elevator. She put the ipad down on her desk and walked over to Lexa.

“Hey you ok?”.

Lexa schooled her face and as she waited for the elevator, “ I’m perfectly fine”. She responded, staring straight ahead. Raven sighed, knowing her best friend better than that.

She sighed, “Lexa-”

“I’ll talk to you later”, Lexa got into the elevator as soon as it opened. 

Raven’s phone vibrated letting her know that she had a text message. She pulled it out and grinned once she saw it was from Octavia. 

**_Oc-titty_ ** _ :  _ **_tell your friend that if she doesn’t call my best friend back, I’m going to snap her in half._ **

**_Raeboom: lmao yeah good luck with that._ **

**_Oc-titty: hey I work out, I can take her._ **

**_Raeboom: whatever makes you sleep at night….but hey if you see her today be gentle alright? It’s been a rough day :(_ **

**_Oc-titty: is she alright?_ **

**_Raeboom: you can never tell with Lexa._ **

 

*****

Lexa finally made it back to her apartment building around midnight, after leaving the office she went for a walk around the city in an attempt to clear her head. Sadly it didn’t work, she was more anxious know than she was when she left the office. 

She absentmindedly played with her keys as she approached her door, she turned to face Clarke’s door and cleared her throat before knocking. Clarke opened on the 3rd knock.

“Lexa...hi”, she smiled brightly.

Lexa smiled softly, “hey uhm...I just wanted to apologize for my absence...work has been sorta crazy lately”.

“Oh it’s fine...it’s not like I was counting down the days since we last talked or something”, the young doctor shrugged like it was no big deal. Lexa smiled softly.

“I have”, she spoke almost shyly.

“You have?”, Clarke asked as she stood up a little straighter. Lexa nodded.

“How could I not when you kissed me the way that you did”

Clarke cleared her throat, “well I am a pretty good kisser”.

Lexa laughed softly, before taking a step closer to Clarke. “I think we should do it again”.

“I agree”.

Lexa grabbed the back of Clarkes neck with a need she never had before and firmly pressed her lips against Clarke’s, the young doctor placed her hands on Lexa waist and leaned up a little. Lexa took Clarke’s bottom lip between her teeth as she pressed her body firmly against hers. And like magic every thought in her head, everything that made her feel like she should breathe all faded away. The only thing that mattered, the only thing that made sense was Clarke’s lips moving in sync with hers.

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indra isn't taking any chances when it comes to Lexa's safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I know it's been a long while since I've updated, but soon after my last update my baby brother passed away. And I just haven't really been in the mood to write anything since then. I'm not getting back into the swing of things so I apologize in advance if this chapter is rough.

When breathing became a problem for Lexa, she pulled away from the kiss and took a couple steps back. Clarke ran her fingers through her slightly disheveled hair and cleared her throat, "I should go days without seeing you more often". She teased. Lexa chuckled and licked her bottom lips slowly, her lips now tasted like Clarke's cherry lip gloss.

"I'm sorry about that", Lexa apologized. "Work has been an absolute nightmare". Speaking of work, Lexa really needed to figure out what her next move would be. It's only a matter of time before people began figuring out where she lived, the last thing she wanted was to put Clarke in harms way. She knew that being with Clarke like this is dangerous, the blonde made her feel like she could lay her guard down. It was weakness and Lexa knew it, but every time Clarke stared at her with those cotton candy eyes..Lexa melted.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm a good listener", Clarke offered with a smile. Lexa begrudgingly shook her head, "I would love to really I would but; right know it's just too much to process and I want to forget about this day as a whole".

"Oh! Why don't you come out bowling with Octavia and I tomorrow night?" Clarke smiled brightly at her.

"I don't think that's such-"

Clarke cut her of before she could decline, "you can bring your friend Raven, and it'll help get your minds off of everything. Trust me once you see how competitive O and I can get, work will be the last thing on your mind". The blonde took a step closer to Lexa making her clench her fist into a tight ball, Lexa should say no. She knows that she should say no and figure out how to handle this bounty. But Clarke is staring at her like her entire world would fall apart if she doesn't go bowling, and Lexa will not be responsible for making Clarke sad.

Before Lexa could really understand what she was doing she was nodding her head yes, Clarke squealed and jumped up and down before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Ok we're meeting at Pinz Bowling Ally tomorrow at 6? Is that ok?", Clarke asked.

Lexa smiled nodded her head, "Raven and I will be there". Lexa covered her mouth before letting out a yawn, "oh it's getting pretty late I should let you get some sleep". The brunette ran her fingers through her hair before another yawn made it's way from her lips.

Clarke who was used to being up all hours of the night let out a little giggle, "I think you're the one that needs to get some sleep". If only she knew how exhausted Lexa truly was, hesitantly Clarke took a step into Lexa's personal space and placed a soft kiss on her waiting lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow", she says with a smile before turning around and disappearing back into her apartment. Lexa let out a breath she didn't even know that she was holding and turned around, she made her into her own apartment.

\----------

"Bowling?! I'm sorry do you not understand that there are people trying to kill you?" Raven stared at Lexa dumbfounded. Lexa had slipped into Raven's office 3 minutes ago with an extra cup of coffee and Ravens favorite banana nut muffin from the deli across the street. Trying to butter her up no doubt.

"I know I know", Lexa stressed. "But Clarke was giving me the puppy dog eyes and I- what was I supposed to do?"

"Uhm say no", Raven replied. "Look Lex...Clarke is hot ok I get it. If I didn't have to worry about you being killed at any given moment you know i'd be the first one to tell you to go for it. But YOU are in constant danger", Raven stressed. "And that means everyone that you are with is in constant danger".

Lexa scoffed, "you don't think I've thought of that? You think I like the fact that I can't say no to someone that I barely met? I don't want Clarke to end up like Costia but I can't just ignore how I feel".

"Yes you can...and you will", a voice could be heard from behind. Lexa turned around to see Indra standing there with her arms folded over her chest, and a stare that could make Hades quiver. Raven sunk into her chair a little as Lexa straitened her back.

"Indra I-"

"I already sent movers to your apartment, you'll be out of there by 4", her boss says before turning on her heels.

Lexa quickly followed after her, "what? you can't do that?"

"Oh I can and I will", Indra says while turning around to face her once more. Lexa was like a daughter to her, and it pained her to have to do this again. But Indra knew that as long as they were people out there trying to hurt Lexa no one would be safe.

"Look...Clarke has nothing to do with this, ok she's just a girl that lives across the hall from me", Lexa explained.

"Oh is that so?" Indra asked with a raised eyebrow. Indra stopped Anya was typing away on her Ipad, "Anya may I ask you a question? Do you make out with everyone that lives across the hall from you?"

Anya turned to stare Lexa right in her face, "No". She says before carrying on her way.

Lexa's cheek were now painted slight pink, "how did you-"

"I know everything", Indra cut her off. "Two months ago you could have spot a camera from a mile away, and now you're having lunch dates with this Clarke girl at hospitals and you have no idea whats going on around you. You're getting sloppy Lexa, and a sloppy assassin is a what?" Indra asked.

Lexa stared down at her feet like child being berated by their parent for doing something they weren't supposed to, she mumbled under breath. "A sloppy assassin is a-"

Indra was not impressed with the low tone of her voice, "Speak Up!". She says firmly, Lexa rose her head to look at the woman in front of her.

She squared her shoulders and dropped her hands to the side, "A sloppy assassin is a dead assassin". She recites the words that has been said to her time and time again, Raven leaned against the door frame of her office watching her friend be put in her place.

"You'll stay at one of the safe houses until further notice, and if I hear for even a second that you're in communications with that girl....then we are going to have words", Indra ignored the look on Lexa's face before turning hastily and walking back to her office. Lexa ignored the stares she was getting from  few of the women in the room and turned on her heels making her way back to her own office.

Raven let out a sigh, "this is such a clusterfuck".

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first story yaaaaay. I'll try to post as often as I can, I'm still getting used to this so their might be some errors here and there, if their is just let me know. And don't forget to comment and kudos!


End file.
